


fate/伯爵天草/特异点11-16

by tltz1



Series: 特异点 [3]
Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1
Relationships: 爱德蒙·唐泰斯/天草时贞
Series: 特异点 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817287
Kudos: 3





	fate/伯爵天草/特异点11-16

爱德蒙看着眼前的黑暗。  
在这片好像化不开的黑暗里，他只能感觉到天草一个人的体温。那用魔力维持的体温称不上真实，但正因有种虚幻感，反而能轻松地突破身体表面、直接熨烫进灵魂里。他们是同一种东西。名为“英灵”的、并非存在于“现在”的东西。他们从两段不同的故事中来，并一起书写一个新的故事。  
说到底，他们的经历，对别人而言也只是“故事”。痛苦、愤恨、绝望或是其他任何东西都不可能被他人理解，疯狂会被斥为邪恶，麻木又会被责为懦弱，“英灵”必须要以“英雄”的姿态存在，才足以满足这个词汇本身的含义。  
但是他们是英雄吗？  
谁知道呢。  
  
一个小时前，他们在御书房和河谷的天皇狭路相逢……呸，对面就是在等他们。天草的推测一点问题都没有，公主放出的青蛙是在通风报信，而他通风报信后，来的只有一个人，就是河谷的天皇。因此，按照公主提供的情报前往御书房的他们被堵住，合情合理，甚至让人想赞叹对面的智慧。  
这位天皇脑子里不知道在转什么，总之，天皇建议他们去河谷监狱逛逛，并表示如果能解决那里的问题，他立刻就和溪源议和。正常人是不会轻易答应的，奈何他们是英灵。  
他们是即使绑上十条铁链子，依旧能从森森牢狱中一个艺术爆炸解决难题的英灵。  
于是，现在，他们待在一片漆黑的地牢里，思考人生。  
最开始爱德蒙靠着牢门栏杆，听外面偶尔响起的拖拽声。那声音破碎又遥远，听起来混杂着人类的断续声音，喀拉喀拉的，像铁链在地面滑动。他心不在焉地听，反正这里肯定不止有他们，那些被关押的囚犯总会发出点声音来的。铁链在摩擦、滑动、有什么重物敲击在地面，喀拉喀拉，每一声都让人耳膜发麻。  
然后爱德蒙意识到那是什么了。  
目光无法突破黑暗，但直觉可以。  
他知道有人在牢房外行走。他能感觉到有什么东西滑过地面，发出呻吟声。那呻吟是属于人类的、濒死的声音。  
狱卒在拖着即将死去的人离开牢房。  
人类的身体在被铁链摩擦，瘦到骨节突出的躯干重重撞击石质地面；狱卒拖着他，就像拖一捡垃圾。那声音从他们面前经过，他甚至能听到狱卒的呼吸声和那人断续的求饶。那种求饶声就好像在挠人的心脏——没有感情，连求饶者自己都没想过有用，只是机械地、空洞地念着“饶了我”，做着无用的最后一搏。他太过顺从，甚至没有试图站起身，碎碎的求饶声就是他还活着的唯一证据。  
“饶了我，饶了我，饶了我……”  
“你闭嘴吧！”狱卒突然一声暴吓，“三个人聚众奸淫五岁幼女，你好意思？饶谁都不能饶你，少在这恶心人！”  
“饶了我……”罪犯好像已经没有正常的思维能力，依旧碎碎念着。  
爱德蒙远离了牢门。他本来就对救人没什么兴趣，现在他更没有兴趣。囚犯身上传来腐臭的、脏污的气息，那气味好像埋在地下的尸体开始腐烂、内部的气体推开泥土释放出来，让人只想立刻远离。  
他贴向天草那边，发现这人在立定不动。  
一片黑暗里一个立定不动的人，怎么想怎么透出一股恐怖片氛围。但爱德蒙自己就像个恐怖片实力派演员，他安安静静地绕到天草身后，慢慢慢慢从他肩膀后探出脸，几乎和他贴着。绝大多数人在这种情况下转头后会本色出演恐怖片主角，但天草不，天草一回头，差点把刀拔出来。  
“……你、你……别这么……”他快速后跳三步，爱德蒙这人就是仗着他太过熟悉对方的气息、对这人的靠近没有警惕性，“你吓到我了。”  
“看得出来。”  
“在想什么啊。我可不会尖叫……”咔嚓。剑和火焰短促地击打在一起，天草继续后跳，躲开爱德蒙的攻击，“我也不想这时候练武。”  
爱德蒙没管他，手里的火焰依旧熊熊燃烧，空气部分受热后自然流动，这牢房里硬生生有了风声。爱德蒙听着呻吟声逐渐消失在远处，直到再也没有它的声音，才停下了手里这团火。  
“……做什么？”  
“没什么。”复仇鬼轻描淡写地回答，“你继续想你的，我出去转一圈。你不怕黑吧？”  
“没藏着豹子的话。”估计天草自己都不知道豹人心里阴影这种事为什么会变成迦勒底的通用梗，但反正玩梗使人快乐，哪怕是玩的自己的梗。  
“好，”爱德蒙，“那我不去了。”  
天草：“？”  
爱德蒙又一次贴在了牢门上。他本来想跟着那囚犯去看看，但说到底，他为什么要那么主动，他不是从迦勒底专程跑过来看天草发愁……不是，被御主委托来当天草的魔力供给机器的吗。  
“我不去了，我觉得你的戏服比较少见，有那个时间我还是多看看，之后回迦勒底试试能不能导出脑绘。”  
“有那种技术还当什么魔术师……”前·不合格魔术师发出了十分不魔术师的言论，“开连载赚钱它不香吗？”  
“我明白了，”爱德蒙十分绅士地摘帽点头，“那我应该练习一下我自己的绘画技能，在这个过程中我可能会需要人体模特，您愿意成为我的助手吗？”  
天草：“……”  
“就我个人而言，我比较希望我的画面上出现戴着珍珠、身穿长裙的贵妇人，您意下如何？或者，您希望我去看看其他的裸体……？”  
他的尾音压下来，声音显得低沉又温柔，在黑暗里像嗡鸣的琴弦。天草面无表情地盯了他一会，愣是没从自己那能和岛原军队相处融洽的词库里找出可以怼他的话来：很多时候，你不是做不到，而是要脸。  
“也对，绘画肯定需要观赏大量的人体裸模……这可怎么办呢……”  
……到底什么绘画需要观赏大量的人体裸模，您买本教科书不行吗。  
“爱德蒙，”天草语气沉重道，“你知道有一句话叫‘脑过就是爽过’吗？脑绘是不能导出的，导出了就没意思了。只有让它停留在你的大脑里，它才是最完美、最闪耀、独属于你一人的。”  
“正主不独属一人的话，几幅画就算独属了，又用什么用？”  
有用啊，比如女装画不独属的话，正主你就别想着独属了，不把你关房门外好不错了……天草在黑暗中幽幽望着他，那黑暗太过浓重，只能看到一点白色的发丝轮廓，就像地下室里藏着的幽灵。爱德蒙占了个口头便宜，咬一口就跑的狼一样不再得寸进尺，只是又贴过去，靠近天草的身体。  
“坐牢的感觉怎么样，天草大人？你应该曾有过坐牢的心理准备吧？”  
“没有。”  
爱德蒙在黑暗中眨了眨眼。  
“……没有，什么心理准备都没做……然后就直接变成了死亡的心理准备了。”  
  
那时候哪有什么心理准备呢。  
最开始反抗的时候，他们所有人都带着一种试探的心理。“只要闹一闹就会取消了吧”、“只要这里的官府没办法管我们就好了吧”，那时候几乎没有人想过会直接和德川幕府对上，甚至可以说，最开始，那不是一场反动，只是抗议。  
然后敌军到了城下，宣判他们为暴乱；刀锋划开了那点侥幸心理，将试探变成了不死不休的战斗。  
“……到底怎么想的，我也说不太好。人这种东西比较杂，有的人希望展现力量威胁地方政府，有的人想要干脆推翻地方政府；也有些人可能已经在盘算更高的位置，或者发动真正的谋反……那都不怎么重要，毕竟最后事情就是直接定性了。暴乱已经发生、军队已经前来镇压，所以……”  
“听起来应该直接跑。”  
“也许有人跑了吧。”天草的笑容被黑暗掩去，“逃跑，投降，甚至直接带着别人的脑袋去向对面效忠……什么人都有的。并不是只有死战的人，毕竟，这场战争最开始，是因为‘想要活下去’才爆发了骚乱。大家凭各自的本事去想办法活着，我觉得没什么问题。”  
“总之没想过会进监狱？”  
“一开始可能想过？但是……说起来，你进过监狱吧？”  
何止进过，进得他能搞出个监狱塔副本，进得他整个人都升级了……爱德蒙一点都不想谈他的经历，反正他周围各种有罪的无罪的阴险狡诈的老实巴交的人齐聚一堂，监狱就像一个社会缩影，倒映着那繁华的都市——那是城市之下的、深不见底的黑暗。  
比起“无力”和“令人痛苦”，那地方更多的是“龌龊”和“令人愤怒”。  
“进过，挺好的，牢房舒适，光照充足，三菜一汤有甜点，狱卒待人温和，狱友也十分有趣，其中有个和我关系好的还白送了我一大笔钱，让我有种感谢圣母玛利亚的冲动。”  
“听起来是对心理健康十分有帮助的地方啊。”  
“是啊，我现在心理健康得不得了，我的愿望是世界和平。”两个人说相声似的一捧一逗，“只要我有机会，我一定要把那笔钱用于构建和谐社会、维护法律正义。”  
天草：“……”  
他觉得他们现在缺个御主来吐槽，比如请这位唐泰斯先生先把你的复仇者标志摘一下，换个秤上去，然后你就可以参加尺阶三大光炮竞选了。  
“那我们一起努力？”  
“正义的伙伴不想和叛军一起努力。”  
天草没忍下去，他用肩膀撞了撞爱德蒙，让他别再进入莫名其妙的角色——这人只要想演，就能立地化身职业演员，全迦勒底都欠他一座小金人。爱德蒙故意没有闪第一次，并在第二次后撤，拉住天草的肩，借力让对方撞进自己怀里。天草本来也没防备他，直接被他拉过去，紧紧贴住了他的身体。  
门外又一次响起了拖拽的声音。  
爱德蒙刚才用火焰阻止天草注意那声音，这一次干脆用身体。他环抱住天草，两个人在黑暗里纠缠；他直接用披风将这人罩住，就像引诱猎物的恶魔在张开他的网。拖拽声划着他的耳膜，他在黑暗里望过去，看不清被拖拽之人的脸，但他能想象那是一张怎样的脸。  
监狱里有太多的东西了。  
有在犯人间流传的幽灵传说，有黑夜里的哭泣和求饶，有藏着秘宝的神甫，也有因为各种理由投身此处的罪犯。他见过哀求、见过扭曲、也见过暴力。  
而这一切、这污秽无聊的一切，就像他脚下的某种影子，就像一生也甩不掉的、自己并不满意的某个器官。  
那是永远不想被观赏的东西。  
  
天草在爱德蒙的披风里挣扎着，像突然被罩住的小仓鼠，在本能地寻找方向。爱德蒙隔着披风按住他的脑袋，把他往下压：“别闹。”  
“唔……”到底是谁在闹啊。天草干脆伸手抱住他的腰、把脸埋进他心口，靠着他的心跳声确认自己的位置。英灵的心跳声本身就是魔力的一种运动，会吸引另一个英灵的魔力流转。只要这么抱着，心跳就会渐渐趋于一致，好像他们两个的魔力能连在一起。  
其实确实能，只要抱得再紧密那么一点——只要负距离就可以了。  
他在爱德蒙的斗篷里，只能感觉到衣料移动和对方心脏跳动的声音。他觉得自己其实应该配合地脸红一下，但仔细想想，这么点事好像也不值得特别脸红。  
只是慢慢贴在对方心口、听着那跳动而已。  
爱德蒙的手将他抱紧、按在自己怀里，不留丝毫空隙。  
他放松下来，静静等着对方开口。心跳就像秒针的移动，倾听时总会清晰地感觉到时间在流逝。但这种浪费般的流逝并不让人讨厌，好像拼命活这么久，就是为了听这一个人的心跳声。  
清晰的、稳定的、生命跃动的声音。  
他听着听着，不知道为什么，真的觉得自己有点奇怪的不自在。明明听了很多次，但好像每一次都不太一样。对方的温度总能让他变得更烫，还好，黑暗里，对方什么都看不到。  
爱德蒙一手揽在他腰间，一手托在他后脑，手指慢慢移动着，顺着毛抚摸他的脊背。那像是在调情，又像是在安抚。天草静静感觉着，分辨着他的动作。换成其他任何人都无法发觉爱德蒙的动作里潜藏着颤抖——只能用身体去感受的、极细微的一顿。  
他藏在爱德蒙的斗篷里，对方没有灵体化，他也就这么安静地等着。反正，如果是可以说的事，爱德蒙一定会让他知道的。  
他感觉到对方的呼吸在变得轻而长，像是不希望被什么东西发现，又像是在质疑自己。

爱德蒙确实看不到天草的反应，因为他的心思放在了别的地方。  
他盯着牢门。  
原本是一团黑暗，但就在那声音靠近的同时，光传了过来。墙上的火把突然点亮，火光在地面上跳出妖娆的影子。那个“狱卒”飘在空中、挥舞着半透明的骨爪，而地面上拖着的人形已经不再扭动；血液拖出长而清晰的痕迹，那痕迹被暖色的火光照得偏黑，让人怀疑被拖着的人已死去多时。  
爱德蒙盯着那个人形。  
就在他盯着的时候，那个人形突然一弹，转过练来看他；黑色的血液从额头流出，在那张脸上尽情流泻。即使如此，爱德蒙也分出了那张脸——  
他见过那个人。在“并非现实的世界”。  
这个人是他的狱友，轮奸幼女罪，与他的记忆完全一致。  
  
  
  
  
从来到这个世界开始，爱德蒙就在迫害天草。  
各种意义上，他都没想到这个世界会突然迫害他一下——说到底，这个世界和他们的世界没有任何关系，这里怎么可能突然出现一个书里的人物，还是个书里都是纯粹龙套的人物——龙套到作者都没有书写，龙套到只是书中世界的信息补全，只有他一个人会知道这人的存在。这个强奸犯死得相当凄惨，是绝对真正该出现在那座监狱里的人物，连爱德蒙都觉得只有疯子才会给他鸣不平。就是这样一个人，居然会出现在这里，牢房外，本该和魔术完全无管的地方。  
爱德蒙抿紧唇，将天草按在怀里，借助衣料的声音阻止天草听到对方的呻吟。太奇怪了。无论怎么想都太奇怪了。他和这里又没什么联系，如果会看到这东西——对，硬要说的话，只有用“这是幻觉”才能解释。  
而如果这么解释，那就意味着天草看到的很可能是另一些东西。  
……突然有点想让他看了。  
可惜爱德蒙不想赌天草看到的也是那个强奸犯、问他“你认识？”这种反向迫害情况。他隔着一扇牢门和那个强奸犯对视，对方像是突然看到了足以救命的宝物，拼命挣扎起来。那巨大的幽灵狱卒却将他直接拎起、重重向地面一摔，钢铁发出咔咔的撞击声，让人想起一些并不怎么美好的东西。  
他隔着铁栏看他。  
这个人是怎么死的……对，好像是病死的。即使大家都是监狱里的人，像他这种强奸犯——还是强奸幼女——也在最底层。没有人和他谈话、所有人面对脏东西似的面对他，然后他就死掉了，不知道是心情上的问题，还是某个真正的亡命之徒给了他几下。反正无论是用拳头还是用阴茎，都是给他几下。  
而现在，这个人在牢门外对他发出喊叫。  
在一个陌生的地方遇到熟悉的人，也许很多人会希望能和对方交流、至少套点情报，但爱德蒙不，爱德蒙不仅不想和他说话，还希望他赶紧被摔死——说句实话，就连爱德蒙都觉得这人恶心，比自己的仇人都恶心，可以想象这人有多不讨人喜欢。他不是那种值得去恨的角色，就是单纯的癞蛤蟆趴脚背，不伤你，恶心你。  
恶心得要命，所以他死的时候根本没人管他。连狱卒都不会搭理他这种人的病死。  
“……爱德蒙？”  
“你什么都没听见。”爱德蒙面色不改，“或者至少你假装什么都没听见。”  
“好的。”天草十分乖巧地不去插手他想隐瞒的事，继续窝在他胸口，像一只小动物一样好好趴着。爱德蒙抱着他，继续和牢门外的幽灵对视——现在确实是和幽灵对视了。那漂浮在半空的狱卒好像注意到他们这边的声音，空洞的、冒着冥火的眼睛向他们转过来，那两道光幽幽寂寂，在靠火把照亮的监狱里如同反色图片，让人想起一堆莫名其妙的事。爱德蒙盯着它，没有一丝恐惧，全身上下散发着“鬼怕恶人”里“恶人”的气场——别的不说，他们这边还有个装恶灵的戒指呢。  
果然，恶灵盯了他一会，默默转过头去，没有理会这个气场比它还高的家伙。  
“唔、呜……！”强奸犯发出了可怕的噪音，紧接着他又被摔了一次，痛苦地咳嗽起来。不知是不是咳出了什么东西，他居然开口说话道：“救救我！我知道怎么离开这里！”  
爱德蒙做出仔细思考的表情。  
“我真的知道——帮我解开这条锁链，我就告诉你怎么出去！”  
“啊，”爱德蒙慢慢点头，“我也知道。”  
强奸犯：“？”  
“如果出不去，就杀了所有的狱卒；如果还是出不去，就炸掉头顶的砖石；如果依旧出不去，那就将这整个监狱连通魔术基盘一起焚烧殆尽。”爱德蒙用故意放柔的声音叙述着怎么听怎么可怕的操作，“只要全烧成灰，就一定能出去了。”  
强奸犯：“……”  
他可能不是人，但爱德蒙是真的……牛。  
狱卒听得都是一哆嗦，拖着强奸犯就跑了，铁链哐当哐当地响，一路响到那头，直到逐渐听不清声音。爱德蒙终于把天草从自己的斗篷里放出来，轻轻低头，像身处法国贵族圈一般行礼：“晚好，女士。”  
天草：“……”  
天草就是天草，他秒懂爱德蒙又在演什么戏，举起空无一物的手挡在脸前装作扇子，温声道：“晚好。最近的青蛙可真吵，您那边如何？”  
“我也觉得是时候处理一下这些小家伙了。”爱德蒙的声音轻飘飘的，“那么，请允许我先行告退，为了给这美妙的晚宴准备不那么受打扰的场合。”  
“您的管弦乐队很棒，请您尽快回来，不要错过他们的表演。”天草挥了挥袖子，假装自己在挥动小巧精致的扇面，“若是青蛙太多，就用管弦乐盖过去好了。”  
两个人十分默契地来了段西欧社交，决定了某个倒霉狱卒和强奸犯的命运。爱德蒙再次躬身，转头就走——去消灭“青蛙”。  
  
强奸犯觉得不太好。  
所以他把路堵住了。  
爱德蒙在走廊尽头看到的只有封闭的墙。这地牢的构造本身就是只有一侧楼梯，而这一边本来就该是封死的。这一路上，他没有看到任何牢房有人的痕迹，只是刚才燃起的火把没有熄灭，昭示着这里刚才确实有东西经过。爱德蒙是复仇鬼，他稳得一批，面对这板上钉钉的灵异事件不慌不忙，直接伸手敲墙：“你最好给我出来。”  
十几秒后，一个骷髅脑袋瑟瑟发抖地冒了出来。  
“来吧，”复仇鬼也是鬼，并且远比这些鬼有破坏力。大鬼当场欺压小鬼：“幻觉，幽灵，或者随便什么，来，给我解释解释。”  
在红色的火光下、在幽灵蓝色的火眼中，黑色的火苗缓缓升腾。

天草也觉得不太好。  
他刚才确实什么都没看，但他真的听到了；而且爱德蒙是复仇鬼，不是杀人狂，刚才的对话只说明一件事，就是这里的狱卒不是人，或者至少一部分不是人。  
……至少不是只有一个。  
因为爱德蒙走之后不到三分钟，和牢门外眼对眼的人就换成了他。  
“天草大人，”那个“囚犯”发出人类的声音，“救救我、救救我天草大人——”  
天草面无表情地盯着狱卒，那怎么看怎么是幽灵的东西与他对视。  
被拖着的多半不是人。但说真的，只是用了昔日伙伴那张脸就够让人难受了。  
幽灵的下颌骨来回张合着，发出奇怪的呵呵声。那是一种气流音，并且明显带着威慑性。天草知道很多魔术都有所限制，有的时候，你的行动会代表你将一些权力交付于他人。如果这是个攻击性的魔术，那很可能“离开牢房救人”这件事会被认为是“反抗狱卒”，而“应当受到惩罚”。在正常的监狱中，囚犯是不应比狱卒更强的，这样，狱卒就有了击败英灵的能力。  
……如果是这样，爱德蒙追出去就必然会受到攻击。  
天草靠近房门，一边靠近一边拔刀，而狱卒就那么安静地看着他——明明刚才那个狱卒看到爱德蒙吓得和这边才是鬼一样，这一只却一点都不怕他，就像他那把刀没有攻击力似的，盯着他拔刀的动作。如果魔力充足，天草真想一边拔刀一边一个宝具开对面脸上，让它知道知道什么叫“我不出牢门也能让你原地蒸发”。但此时他只能慢慢贴近，刀锋从铁栏间的缝隙伸出一截，这个距离尚且不足以触碰到那幽灵，但也没什么用刀锋触碰的必要。  
他就这么盯着对方，慢慢慢慢地移动刀刃——  
然后反手掏出一个戒指扔了过去。  
是那个装着恶灵的戒指。  
戒指刚落到另一个幽灵身边，恶灵就咆哮着现出身形，毫不犹豫地扑向那近在咫尺的猎物。幽灵吃幽灵，戏很好，如果不是一个顶着人脸的“诱饵”在旁边尖叫，事情会更好。  
“安静点。”天草收回刀，对着诱饵开口，“这张脸到死都没摆出过这么扭曲的表情。别这么糟蹋这张脸。”  
幽灵在被恶灵手撕，但诱饵似乎没有受到影响。它依旧是人类的形态，往后缩、又往后缩，靠着身后的墙壁，发出微弱的哭泣声。  
“救救我，天草大人……”  
天草望着那张脸。他没有说假话，在他的记忆里，那张脸确实是一直安宁而处变不惊的。它的唯一一次扭曲是在死亡时，对方拉着他的衣角，因为疼痛歪着嘴，发出尖锐的嘶吼：“杀了他们——杀了他们啊天草大——”  
他的那个“大人”都没有说完，身体就被别人挑到飞起，再重重落下，变成没有生命的肉块。  
“天草大人，”现在那张脸又一次出现在他面前，“我不想死的……我不想死的啊，救救我，求您了，至少这一次救救我啊……”  
天草对他点了点头。  
一瞬间狂喜笼罩了那张脸，他爬过来，因为四肢被束缚，这其实是扭动。天草静静望着他，对他伸出手——  
然后挥下了手里的刀。  
咔嚓。  
刀锋切过对方的脖颈时，一道青烟从切面腾起。没有任何血液流出，他的身体扭曲着，在地面弹跳，发出可怕的嘶吼；然后他的脸转过来，有烟从那张脸上冒出，“你背叛了我们，你这个叛徒，叛徒——”他的声音在石壁间回响，让人耳朵发疼，“为什么——为什么不救我，为什么不为我们报仇，为什么——”  
天草又一次挥刀，将他的脑袋从中间砍为两半。这一次，它直接就消散了。  
他盯着那块石面，诱饵的身体往这边扭动过来，没扭几下就和头颅一起变成了烟雾。那一边恶灵也吃完了幽灵自助，心满意足地缩回戒指，还打了个饱嗝。  
“啊啊……人生苦短，吃饭要紧……”  
“你知道这是哪吗？”  
“我怎么知道？”恶灵十分无辜，“这是河谷的地牢，你问我一个溪源的鬼……哦对了，讲个笑话，天牢和地牢是一个东西，哈哈，好玩不？”  
天草笑神经坏死一样看着他。  
“呃……我活跃一下气氛，总之，虽然你砍了个东西，但是你也知道它和你没关系，它就是个钓你出牢房的诱饵，不管你到底看到了什么——”  
“不是因为那个。”天草否认了它的猜测，“你觉得这周围还有这东西吗？如果没有，我们去看爱德蒙的戏。”  
  
不是因为那个。  
不是因为那张脸又一次出现在他面前。说真的，他为什么要为了那张脸而动摇呢？毕竟他每天都能见到它，在他脑海里，在他稍微一闭眼的视线里，在他每一夜的梦里，他都能见到那张脸啊。  
那是冷漠的、男人坚毅的面容，会遵从他的指令，会一次次地接受他的安排，直到最后才对他说出“要求”，他要他赢，要他战斗下去，带着这城里的人们走到最后。  
天草没来得及问他是否知道“最后”是死亡。  
也许他知道的。到了那个时候，很多人都知道再这么打下去会死。但是投降了依旧是死，或者生不如死。他们的对话随着时间从“一定能胜利”到“继续努力啊”再到“多带走几个”，一步步向着深渊滑落，一步步靠近他们逐渐都明白了的那个结局。  
什么是“最后”？只有死的人才有“最后”。活着的人只有“胜利”。  
而他能给他们什么？那时候他不知道。那时候他能做的只有安慰他们，只有面对他们的质问，只有一次次地回答他们“我们得继续战斗”。只有这样才会有那么一丝最微末的希望，只有这样才能赌那一点点的活着的可能性。  
在那里，生命是那样卑微的东西啊。  
什么都缺，就是不缺人。无论是活着的还是死去的。不，大概是缺活着的人，如果他们的兵力更多，也许局势就会向他们这边倾斜一点，也许事情就会发生改变……天草按住自己的思绪。不要再想了。那都是已经过去的事了。现在他所能做的只有砍掉诱饵的头，只有为了未来而非过去努力。  
……让死去的人死掉。让死去的仇恨为活人让路。由他来宣称那份仇恨不会被发泄、由他来克制那弥散在整个岛原的绝望与愤怒。  
他背叛了他们。  
他们要他走下去，恨到最后，战斗到最后，把恐惧刻在敌人的骨头上，用尽全部力气去杀戮；能多带走一个就多带走一个，没有敌人就向他们的后辈复仇，无论如何，战士的坟墓要用鲜血祭奠，他们不允许曾经的仇敌之子在这城市的废墟上建立新的城市。  
他背叛了他们。他没有将刀挥向他们想要去杀的那些人。其实，如果召唤发生得更早，或是没有给他那样长的时间去思考这份仇恨，那也许他会遵从他们的想法；但当他被召唤的时候，曾经的仇敌已经是如今的整个日本，他再去挥舞刀刃，带来的只有新的绝望和恐慌。  
他思考了太久，然后他得出结论，这份仇恨是拥有力量的，但若是将它用于杀戮，那就真正让它变得毫无意义了。  
对，这是他思考之后的结果，是理性的权衡，是没有任何问题的结论。他不应为此而羞耻或是恐慌。他的心应该是平静的，无论是谁来质问，能给出的回答都只有一个——  
但是不应该用他们的脸来质问。  
不应该用那张脸对他说“你这个叛徒”，不该用那双眼睛注视他的刀锋。  
只有他们可以问。只有他们可以给出反对。只有他们能说，“不要来替我放弃复仇，你没有那个资格，你背叛了我们的期待”。  
好麻烦。他的手指在衣摆边痉挛着，拼尽全力才没有按住心口。  
好麻烦。不要去想他们。不能在这种情况下想他们。没有时间用来向他们忏悔——动起来。还不知道爱德蒙那边的情况。不能在这种时候沉到自己的情绪里。  
天草盯着恶灵，而恶灵终于回答他：“我觉得你那个同伙可能要惨。”  
  
  
  
  
爱德蒙觉得自己不怎么惨，就是很麻烦。  
作为一个复仇鬼，爱德蒙是偏好单独行动的那种英灵。他惯于独来独往、在黑暗中布置自己的剧本，而不是跟着御主行动。新宿时他时这么玩的，在这里他依旧想这么玩。  
说真的，他脑子里就没有过“和别人一起行动，共同奋斗”这种想法。他太习惯一个人解决问题了，依赖别人的力量比直接跪下向别人求饶还让他难受，所以他单刀赴会、直面幽灵，即使明知道对方会制造些乱七八糟的幻觉，他也没有丝毫求助之意。  
因而，当他发现自己眼中的世界变成了监狱塔，他的第一反应是向周围甩出一圈火焰、实现他“魔术基盘都给你扬了”的承诺，而不是想办法传出信息、联系天草。这使得他错过了这个幻境世界形成前最后的通讯机会，下一刻，这个世界已经封闭起来，而从外面看过去，爱德蒙就像凝固在一团蓝火中，而幽灵正在靠近他、向他张开巨口。  
天草看到的就是这个场景。  
他没有贸然攻击，害怕对方受到伤害时会通过某些方法影响爱德蒙。那幽灵的嘴张得异常可怕，下颌骨直接掉了下来，仗着没有脸皮，硬生生将脑袋张到了两排牙呈一百八十度，看起来足以直接把爱德蒙的脑袋咬掉。而与此同时，它的身体却在膨胀，躯干部分趴卧下来、没进墙后，脑袋则固执地对着爱德蒙长大，直到爱德蒙整个人都没有它的嘴大。天草盯着那两米高的巨嘴，脑子里闪过一串十分奇怪的东西，并且他立刻决定将其中一个付诸实践。  
他仗着对方张嘴张到脑袋后仰、看不清东西，将自己的刀斜插进对方嘴里，刀柄卡在两根利齿间，然后稍微移动角度，将刀锋对着上方。  
咔嚓。  
那嘴似乎感觉到嘴里有东西，直接一合，随即，刀卡进牙缝，让它的嘴和刀刃卡成一个稳定的三角形。幽灵似乎愣了愣，又一次长大嘴，刀柄处卡得不严，但刀锋处就直接被它带起，没有丝毫偏移，让它再一次合嘴时依旧无法闭拢。幽灵的嘴张了又合，反复几次，鬼火眼茫然地闪了闪。  
不是很聪明的亚子。  
“能解决吗？”天草指了指爱德蒙身上的蓝火，问身边的恶灵。恶灵刚吃完另一个幽灵，此时精力充沛，绕着天草转了几圈，点头道：“可以是可以。”  
“但是？”  
“你们得放我走。”恶灵只被爱德蒙烧过，完全不了解面前的裁定者有着怎样的杀伤力，甚至开始谈条件，“这是河谷的皇城，你们随便找个不懂魔术的人，把我给他。你发誓，否则你就等着这家伙死吧。”  
……你飘了，还是我没拿刀……哦，恶灵确实是飘着的，天草的刀也确实还在幽灵嘴里。他望着那没有实体的恶灵，微笑着摇了摇头：“放你走，你能害不止一个人；不放你，现在这里只有一个英灵会死。那就让他挂掉换活人的命好了。”  
恶灵：“？”  
你们两个不是那种睡在一起的关系吗，这剧本和我预想的有点差别啊。  
“挺好的，听起来他能换不少人命，真是死得其所。”天草像个坑蒙拐骗的神棍一样感慨着，“活着的时候不干好事，每天想着烧别人头发；死了却能做出这样的贡献，真好啊。”  
……后半截已经不是在装了吧，掺杂了什么奇怪的个人恩怨了吧。  
可惜恶灵没办法分辨他是在真实地感叹还是强装不在意，它在半空转了又转，懵了。  
  
与此同时，爱德蒙站在一片黑暗里，看着周围的监狱塔再一次重建。  
他烧了一次又一次，但每一次破坏后，监狱塔都会重新从黑暗中延伸出来，不依不饶地要将他关在里面。作为一个在监狱里完成了自己人生的升级转型、从此走上复仇文男主之路的人，爱德蒙闭着眼都知道这座监狱的构造，但他在上一次破坏前快速逛过一圈，除了监狱塔的门变成了一片墙壁，没有发现丝毫异常。因此这一次他尝试着烧灼门那里的墙壁，但最终结果是他又一次烧了整个监狱塔。  
本来就是，这里多半是他自己的思想构成的幻境，每一寸应该都是从他自己的脑海里浮现出来的。一般而言，幻境的解决方法是对魔术进行针对性的破除，而爱德蒙作为一个黑焰牌打火机，干什么都像是在针对魔术。  
能困住英灵的幻境从一开始就不该存在。  
对，正因如此，这个幻境才可以解释。解释就是它不是幻境。  
爱德蒙望着又一次出现的监狱塔，露出了无声的笑。  
……不是他不想哈哈哈，这里好像发不出声音，他张开嘴也没用。  
既然无论烧灼多大的范围都烧不到这幻境的魔术基盘，那事情就好解释了。  
这不是幻境，这是幻觉。  
这是只有他能看到的、他脑海里的世界。  
  
“……总之就是被困在自己心里了嘛，那就是个精神攻击，但是你不懂精神治疗，所以……”  
“混乱效果三回合应该能解除吧，不至于反复控制吧。”  
“啥？”恶灵，“总之你不懂，所以你只有求我才能救他！”  
“怎么想都是最多三回合吧，少的话一回合应该就可以了，”天草却盯着面前还在拼命张嘴闭嘴的幽灵，幸好他的刀是英灵版本，不怕被它几下咬碎，“所以我攻击一次，它攻击一次，效果时间应该就过了。”  
“……你说啥呢啊！”  
恶灵完全接不到天草的迦勒底思路，只能看着这人拔出刀，对着幽灵的下颌来了一击。反正恶灵的话已经让天草确定了这幽灵不会利用火焰进行伤害转移，那剩下的事就是物理超度。  
幽灵发出低沉的咆哮声。  
“主水位，犯亥子，必水乱而蝗行……”  
什么？天草没听清它夹杂着气流声音的话语，只知道它在不断摆动自己的身体，发出幽幽低鸣。它有半截藏在砖石里，只露出一个脑袋，来回地、不停地摆动，向着天草发出尖锐的咆哮。天草面不改色地又给了它一刀，判断着它的状态——只咆哮不攻击的敌人也不是没见过，反正它吼完了，就到下一回合了。  
恶灵：“……”  
它看看幽灵看看天草，像看两个疯子。  
天草一点都不疯，他点点头，对恶灵说：“攻击它不会被惩罚。你可以上了。”  
“你杀上一个之前怎么不确定这事再让我上？”  
“那时候我基本确定了，我只是想试试你会不会被惩罚。”天草面不改色，“这一个嘛，反正如果我受惩罚了，我和爱德蒙都得被吞掉，然后你的戒指就要永远留在这里了，所以你不能让我死啊。”  
恶灵：“……”  
瞧瞧，瞧瞧，这是人说的话吗？  
奈何天草是个对恶灵这种死人没有丝毫心慈手软的英灵，他对着面前的幽灵，又一次举起了刀。  
“我还不确定它是‘同一时间只能惩罚一个人’还是‘不造成一定伤害不算攻击’。我要进一步攻击了。也许这一次我就会被惩罚，那样的话，靠你了，恶灵先生。”  
  
爱德蒙闭上了眼。  
他在自己心里闭上眼，慢慢地、慢慢地收敛自己的火焰。对方能制住他一定利用了某种规则——那规则之前天草已经解析出来了，作为这里的“犯人”，他们不能攻击狱卒——因而，他现在应当反制那规则本身。  
他快速地思考着自己的行动，沉入幻觉是在他把那幽灵烧到咆哮之后——咆哮吗……  
靠咆哮引动某种机关？机关是什么？加在他身上的限制是什么？作为经历了众多异常效果的英灵，爱德蒙什么buff和debuff没见过。他快速确认了自身的混乱状态，并决定干脆就这么安静下来，等着时间过去——任何魔术效果都是有时间限制的。反正他身为英灵，魔力灵基庞大到那幽灵绝对不敢随便把他吞下去，除非它想被他从内部烧干净。  
而天草此时在想的也是这个。  
爱德蒙那个人畜皆惧的五星光炮，绝对不是施加个异常状态就能一口吞掉的。而且，现在他的刀刃已经在朝着越来越凶险的地方去，对方却没有丝毫反抗，只是在咆哮。  
这感觉和某一场战斗很像。  
那位压抑着自己、并不想伤害孩子们的起源之母，一次次发出给他们带来debuff的咆哮，却没有真正对他们进行攻击。  
天草的刀停了下来。他和这巨大的幽灵对视，幽灵发出清晰的、低沉的咆哮，稍微抬起头，将自己的喉管展露在他面前。当然，那里只有一根脊骨，让头颅看起来摇摇欲坠。天草手握刀刃望着它，终于明白了它在说什么。  
“杀了我”。  
这个巨大的幽灵这样向他求助。  
“杀死我”。  
那是已死之人想要真正抵达死亡的呼声。  
他在摇晃的火光中望着它，手持利刃，却迟迟没有动作。在它面前他显得矮小又脆弱，好像它稍微一动就能压死他。但真正掌控着力量的却是英灵这一边。它再怎么庞大，说到底，也只是天草为了节省魔力，没有一个宝具送它去真正的亡灵之国。  
“你是谁？”  
“名……字……”  
那幽灵沉默了好一会，才艰难地挤出一句话来。  
“青田……助织……”  
  
爱德蒙在黑暗中听着自己的呼吸。  
缓慢的、绵长的声音，只有他一个人的声音。  
他听着那声音，慢慢地、慢慢地眨着眼，好像在和自己玩什么游戏。不要急躁。但也不要太慢。感觉周围的一切，并从中找到自己。  
他在再一次聚集的监狱塔里向下走。顺着自己的心走，不要用眼睛去看。脚踩在砖石上，却没有任何声音。他在自己的脑海里深入，向下，向下，那里是监狱塔的出口——  
有人站在那里。  
他依旧闭着眼，但他知道。他能感觉到对方的出现，正因没有去看，他才能感觉到这个人。对方就站在离他不远的黑暗里，手持刀刃，静静望着他的眼睛。  
只要他走过去，就会被直接砍碎吧。  
但是没关系。他向前踏出一步，对方也一样；他能感觉到举起的刀锋冒出森然寒气，准备着向他的头颅砍下；一步，又是一步，对方镜像着他的脚步，一点点地，靠近他的身体。  
“你想杀了我吗？”没有声音，但爱德蒙依旧用唇形去问，“你要把你的刀架在我的脖颈上吗？”  
“你是罪人。”对方的声音却回荡在监狱塔里，“你不能离开这里。你应当接受审判，爱德蒙·唐泰斯。”  
“不会的。”尽管对方已经回答了，他却自问自答道，“就算是以一个复仇鬼的心思去揣测，就算是在我心里的投影，你也不会对我动手的。你就不是会堵死他人的求生之路，而用自己的‘正义’去‘审判’的人。……你不是圣人，因为圣人总是有为他的目标践踏人命的觉悟。”  
他不需要睁眼。他的心在告诉他那是谁的幻影，在告诉他那人怎样地举着刀锋。但他这样回答自己心里的幻觉，别闹了，天草满身戾气地对着我举刀，那我就算今天死在这，也是值回票价。  
“别说那种空洞的台词了。天草时贞那个人，会做的事情只有一件——”  
他说话的同时，他心里的那个人取代了这无趣的幻觉。对方在他的心里侧过头，像个抱怨游乐场旋转木马维修中的小孩子一样，皱着眉道：“别磨蹭了。走了。”  
——连一句关心他状态的话都没有。  
不需要。因为天草比任何人都明白他能力的限度，明白他不可能在这种事上受伤。  
爱德蒙再向前走一步，而对方率先转身，向监狱塔的大门前进。他是在堂堂正正地走出这扇代表了漫长苦难的监狱之门，曾经限制他的东西就这么被他越过，随后，白色的光在他眼前扩大开。  
他睁开眼，看到天草在安慰幽灵。  
……嗯？  
  
爱德蒙本来想打趣一句，比如“多谢这位先生的刀下留人，不然我就废了”，但是眼前的场景实在有点诡异。幽灵抱着天草哭得蓝火乱跳，天草拍拍它的臂骨，微笑着回答：“你女儿很好，好像是扮成男装混到了天皇亲卫军的地步，在追查一个魔术案件……没事的没事的，你母亲也身子骨硬朗，还能做衣服呢……”  
“……你在干什么？”  
“心理疏导服务。”天草指了指旁边的恶灵，“不太听话，交给你了。”  
恶灵一个后撤，实在没想到这纵火犯居然简简单单地自己离开了幻觉。人的心才是人的囚牢，按理来讲，这里的幻境多半会把人困在自己最难以走出的记忆里，让人最在乎的人去看守，甚至让亲人和爱人去把门，只有杀死他们才能离开——但是爱德蒙明显神志正常，没有任何刚杀了重要之人的痛苦。  
……可能他的亲人爱人不会说“你留在这才安全，你没资格离开这”这种话吧。本该是一出好戏，硬生生变成了过五关斩六将。  
恶灵忍不住又缩了缩。  
它算是明白了，这俩玩意，就是两个真心实意的变态。  
  
  
  
  
本来，幽灵给爱德蒙的剧本是在监狱塔里受精神冲击，然后好不容易回到了出口，却看到自己最在乎的人在出口说出“你没有资格离开”这一类事。因为是自己的幻觉，这个人必然会说出他最惶恐、最隐约不安的事，因此来直接造成成吨的精神攻击。  
但爱德蒙是什么人啊，他的惶恐和不安早就喂了监狱塔，从他带着黑焰走向复仇之路的时候，他就拿起了爽文男主剧本，不管做什么都问心无愧，不安那玩意从他走出监狱塔那一刻开始就没进过他的脑子。  
什么不安，什么犹豫，是黑焰不够热还是基督山的财富不够多，居然有闲心思考那东西。  
因而爱德蒙面前的幻影不攻自破，就差直接邀请他离开监狱塔了。  
恶灵：“……”  
想明白这件事的恶灵觉得自己不会好了，这个世界上怎么会有这种……说好听点是自信，说不好听就是傲慢的人啊。说真的，传说中那位以傲慢为原罪、带着天使叛神的撒旦到这里都得感慨他的坚韧和自信——撒旦带的天使好歹还会犹豫恐惧一下，爱德蒙这是直接要和撒旦抢位子。  
作为世界上最著名的来自小说的复仇者、无数次被咕哒君吐槽为“复仇流爽文男主”的男人，爱德蒙心智十分坚定，没有任何被搞到自己最痛苦的回忆里的自我认知，毕竟，“一个早已离开的地方困住复仇鬼”这种一听就毫无逻辑的话也是不多见了。他不仅没有因为幻觉受伤，还非常闲情逸致地吊打了恶灵一顿，直到这倒霉孩子哭着认错才松开了黑焰，把恶灵塞回戒指里，像扔垃圾。  
真正的始作俑者、把爱德蒙困进幻觉的元凶幽灵：“……”  
即使天草就在他旁边，他也瑟瑟发抖地缩了缩，恨不得就这么缩回墙里。他的体型比天草和爱德蒙加起来都大，此时却像一只弱小可怜又无助的小猫，在砖墙边细微地颤抖着，恨不得能缩成什么让爱德蒙再也看不见他的东西。  
爱德蒙收起黑焰，幽幽望了他一眼。  
幽灵立刻就完全缩回墙里，好一会，才好像墙里很挤一样慢慢慢慢探出了自己的脑袋。  
“不怕。”天草揉揉它那会让他的手指穿过去的虚幻的脑袋，“他不会‘随便’烧死你的。”  
……为什么要在“随便”上加重音，你这话听着完全不是安慰人啊！  
作为一只合格的幽灵，青田助织缩了又缩，到底还是努力往天草身后躲。爱德蒙这人在他眼里就是一个巨大的火焰喷射器，只要爱德蒙想，这整个牢房都会被烧了。  
当然，这个认知确实没有任何问题，爱德蒙不仅做得到，还能顺带着连幽灵一起烧掉，有几个烧几个。  
幽灵缩得更紧了一点。  
“你为什么这么吓人啊，爱德蒙？”  
“既然没吓到你，那你可能不是人。”  
“你说对了，你真是慧眼识珠，智力直逼爱因斯坦，不愧是拿着复仇流爽文剧本的男人。”两个人互相杠了一波，努力调节气氛，奈何幽灵瑟瑟发抖得更厉害了。  
幽灵叫青田助织，没错，就是那位给天草和服的老人唯一的儿子，早已离开那个村落出门闯荡，女儿甚至当上了天皇亲卫军首领，怎么想都是个有钱有权有地位、不应该在天牢里被困到死的人。可惜那话怎么说的来着，人怕出名猪怕壮，你一厉害就有人想吸你的血，而如果你恰巧是个重视曾经同伴情谊的老好人，你的好日子就到头了。  
于是幽灵莫名其妙地进了牢，莫名其妙地死掉，莫名其妙地变成幽灵，和一群幽灵一样反复拖着一个诱饵走在走廊里，等着其他人被诱饵引诱、困在自己的幻觉中，直到变成下一个幽灵。  
爱德蒙：“……”  
合着他刚才身上冒蓝火是因为他在幽灵化。  
这么一想，恶灵的行为就更欠打了。  
“所以这个地方到底有多少个幽灵？”  
助织摇了摇头，用自己的骷髅手慢慢算了算：“七十多个，吧……”  
爱德蒙：“……”  
那一瞬间，他的心脏扑通地跳了一下。那绝不是因为敌人数量而产生的恐惧，而是纯粹的兴奋。甚至不是战斗的兴奋。那就像他终于抵达基督山，打开宝库、面对足以复仇的巨额财富的一瞬间，他心里涌起的单纯的喜悦。  
——这大幽灵七十多个，能掉多少提灯啊！  
突然和咕哒君逻辑一致的爱德蒙暂时按下自己的念头，不去思考把这群幽灵抓起来量产提灯的可能性——毕竟虽然这想法很好很诱惑，但他们两个310的又不需要磕提灯，而爱德蒙从来没什么关心别人的想法。他以毫无疑问的批判目光上下打量这位幽灵，此时走道里寂静无声，完全看不出还有七十多个幽灵的样子。  
“他们都能沟通吗？”天草想的绝对是另一码事，起码不是提灯。  
“不。”幽灵果断地摇了摇头，“其他幽灵都不能沟通，这里只有我一个会说话，它们只会按照特定的时间不断地走。”  
“没办法沟通，那就没什么好说的，直接都解决，就可以打很多提灯吧？”天草居然也把话题拉了回来，可能是咕哒君的日常抱怨太过心理阴影，以至于让他都产生了迦勒底刷材料综合征。两个英灵对视了一眼，满满的“这样回去可以少加至少七天班”……啊不是，为御主分忧的眼神，看得幽灵忽然心慌。  
他刚才还很相信天草这个人的靠谱程度，现在看来，这两个家伙谁都别笑话谁。  
“所以提灯……我是说，幽灵的活动是按照时间来的吗？”  
“不，”织助幽幽回答道，“比如，现在。”  
“它们已经来了。”  
  
咔嚓。  
爱德蒙再一次回到熟悉的监狱塔时，他就知道事情绝对不妙。他已经有经验了，找门怼天草一条龙，张嘴就是“你这台词是不是不符合人设”，把那个刚说了“你不该出去”的天草幻影怼得直接消散，然后强行破门而出面对幽灵集会——那真的是集会，七十多个幽灵同时从墙里涌出，蓝火直接将墙壁上火把的光芒都吞没掉，到处都是闪烁的深一簇浅一簇的蓝，让人看着都觉得像到了坟地，处处都鬼里鬼气。  
爱德蒙慢慢向后靠，碰到天草的身体。  
他倒不是怕这群幽灵，毕竟在他眼里这就是一群提灯。甚至他都不怎么想打，不过至少现在，他得站在这，因为天草现在不能打。  
他在幻觉里有经验，但天草可没有。  
而且要命的是，监狱塔有出口，岛原有吗？  
  
岛原没有。  
天草比任何人都清楚这件事。  
岛原这地方要是有哪怕一条路能走，他们都犯不着死守一城。他们守护的是自己的人，自己的信仰，又不是非要在这一片土地上和敌人死磕。  
但岛原没有离开的路。所有的路都被地形和敌军封死了，他们被困在岛原，根本没有任何称得上是“出口”的地方。硬要说的话，也许直接出城向敌军投诚还算一个“出口”……嗯，那这么说的话，去冥界应该也是个出口。  
天草在通过爱德蒙的口述完全清楚了幻觉的突破方法后，依旧站在原地面无表情。  
首先，他得找那个出口；其次，他得对付出口那个绝对会怼他的爱德蒙。  
天草思考了一下岛原城的大小和自己地毯式搜索的可能性，决定先跳上墙头，站在高处，并等着爱德蒙来找他。  
对。  
如果这个世界里真的有一个爱德蒙，那天草毫不怀疑对方会来找自己。  
  
“他……出不来了……”  
那些幽灵在发声。说真的，幽灵这种东西的声音就是怪得要命。爱德蒙皱起眉头，勉强从那些嘶嘶的气流中听出它们的话语：“他不可能出来的……他找不到出口的……你要杀了他吗……”  
“他掉提灯吗？”爱德蒙随口回答。  
幽灵发出喀拉喀拉的骨骼撞击声，很明显，爱德蒙的回答有点出乎它们的意料。  
“没有提灯那杀什么。”和敌人谈话为什么要顺着对方的思路走？爱德蒙自问不是和他们友好相处共同探索世界奥秘的性格，他看着这些幽灵，如同已经看到了入库的财富，“我的战斗力是很珍贵的稀有资源，别以为面对谁我都有出手的兴趣。”  
“他……”在那喀拉声中传出了它们的声音，“你……不喜欢他……吗……”  
“那当然。”爱德蒙忽然牵起嘴角，笑得极其刺目，“我恨死他了。”  
  
如果是爱德蒙，那他第一件事绝对是给他一记热情的招呼。  
天草很清楚如果爱德蒙想攻击自己的心灵、说出“你不该离去”这种话，那他应该从哪个方向入手。毕竟留给爱德蒙的路就那么多，对方应该直接落在他面前，问他——  
“在这里悼念死者吗？”  
“是。”天草坐在一处稍高的小楼上，看着对方从天而降，“毕竟，现在就算回日本，也看不到这座城市了。它已经发展太久了……所以如果是悼念死者，那在这里没准很合适。”  
“那你就留在这吧。”幻觉爱德蒙十分冷酷无情，“你谁也没能救。你甚至打算抛弃他们的仇恨，你这个可恶的叛徒。”  
“嗯。”天草点点头，“你说得对。”  
幻象：“……”  
你好歹反驳一下，就算是作为一个幻像，他也会觉得这样很没成就感。  
“你说得对，我确实不能离开这里。”天草十分平静地回答他，“我和爱德蒙不一样。爱德蒙是离开了监狱塔的人，所以他突破幻象时必然要再一次地离开。但是我呢？我从一开始就没离开过，哪有什么‘再一次’？”  
  
“最了解你的不是你自己，不是你的朋友，”爱德蒙的声音在黑暗中回荡，“只有你的敌人。”  
那确实是黑暗。  
火把已经不再燃烧，四周却充满了火焰的焦糊味；幽灵的蓝色火苗被他一个一个掐灭，就像在处理长在田里、可以收获的玉米或土豆。他就在黑暗中行进，以那无边的深黑为掩盖，如噬人的恶魔般，慢慢前进着。  
明明它们都是幽灵，此时却如恐怖片的人类主角般感到胆寒。他掐灭手里的幽灵，转向下一个，声音比幽灵更像黑暗中的魔鬼。  
“我当然恨他啊。这和他没什么关系，我是复仇鬼，我心里从来就只有仇恨这一种情绪。如果我的仇恨被其他情绪稀释，那我就去仇恨引发我这‘其他情绪’的那个人。”  
咔嚓。又是一个幽灵的脊骨被折断了。  
它们呆呆望着他，如同忘记了逃跑。  
“从这个角度来讲，”复仇者耸了耸肩，“我可是真心实意地仇恨着他，以至于巴不得他也变成个提灯……不，喂了他那么多材料，只变个提灯可能有点亏啊。”  
  
“嘶……”  
血液从心脏里涌出。  
天草依旧坐在那里，尽管幻影的手已经穿透他的胸膛，在内部抓住了他的心脏——英灵的心脏。没关系，只要魔力补充得够快，这种伤口并不致命；何况，当他清醒地明白自己身处幻境，他也自然知道这伤口只是幻觉。  
“留在这里吧。”幻影对他絮絮低语，“什么都不需要做。死在这里，永远地闭上眼睛，他们等着你去陪他们呢。”  
“……”  
说得好像他没这么做一样。  
他当然是死在这里了。他不死在这里怎么会有作为英灵存在的他。  
“或者。”好像看透了他的想法，那幻影露出了冰冷的笑容，“你可以做一些别的事？”  
——在幻影身后，在春城的大地上，一道道虚幻的影子开始显现，并逐渐拥有了实体。他们在春城奔走，手持利刃，与另一些影子搏杀着。火焰像是突然降临的，那场在战争最后烧起的火焰裹着他们的身影，橙红的光照亮了他们的侧脸。  
“或者，你想反抗我，然后带着他们所有人离开？你反抗不了德川幕府，反抗不了我？”  
天草叹了口气。  
为什么这幽灵就这么喜欢踩别人雷点……  
他当然知道这是陷阱。很明显，只要顺从了幻象的要求，就会被永远禁锢在幻觉中，躯壳会变成幽灵，拖着新的诱饵永远徘徊在这里。真正该做的事就是闭上眼等死，让自己再一次经历自己的命运，不去更改任何东西。  
天草时贞确实是死在这里了，这种事实有什么好改变的。说得就好像他在这里杀了一群幕府的人、带着自己的人走，就能让他们在现实里复活似的。  
“我给你讲讲我的梦？”天草轻轻闭上眼，在血液流逝时回答他，“也是这样的火……那时候我在下方，他们问我，这时候要怎么办。我就想，能怎么办呢？难道我能行云布雨？难道我能召唤些什么庞大的力量一转攻势？我做不到啊，那是神的事，我怎么做得到？”  
“……然后我明白，他们渴求的正是我的‘神迹’。”  
他举起手，递到爱德蒙眼前。  
“这就是他们渴望的、他们信赖的东西。他们坚信它可以救他们的命，可以带他们获得胜利。那是一群温柔又愚蠢的人……对，愚蠢。他们并不了解这份力量，但他们却把信任交了出来。”  
他的手好像要落在爱德蒙脸上，却又轻轻移开了。  
“那群傻子确实不会理解我。他们只会问我，为什么没能救他们？为什么甚至要放弃为他们复仇？为什么只是一段作为英灵甚至不会有感觉的时间，就能让你背弃我们？就因为你的灵基是裁定者？”  
“灵基是取决于英灵的。”爱德蒙突兀道，“英灵只能获得与自身有关的灵基。可能在几个合适的之间选一个，但绝不会被完全无关的灵基选择。”  
天草知道这其实是自问自答。眼前的爱德蒙是他的幻觉，因而对方会说出和他的认知有关的话语。  
“嗯。所以我就让他们问了。问了很多很多次，反反复复地去问，问到我恨不得磕点药从此拒绝睡眠……嘛，毕竟我是英灵，应该是确实可以的。只不过是迦勒底的步调总让人忍不住把自己代入人。”他的声音轻而碎，“总之就那么回事。你刺激不到我，也别和我谈这个了。靠幻觉没有用，还是说，你真的想和我比一比谁更能折腾我？”  
咔嚓、咔嚓。  
他的肋骨被对方掰断，疼痛撕扯着身体，而他望着那个幻影，轻轻笑了。  
  
  
  
  
它在黑暗里疾驰。  
风从它身边滑过，它早已不复存在的心脏好像也在惶恐地跳动。魔力在身体里涌动，这支撑着它存在的力量那样激烈地在它内部旋转，好像在催促它尽快行动。在它身后追逐着的是恶魔——它是幽灵，但它觉得那是恶魔。  
怎么可能。它穿过墙壁向更远处逃窜，拼命地、不顾一切地飞奔，可那东西紧紧咬着它，同样没有一丝放缓。身后的墙壁被蚕食、黑色的火焰烧灼着世界，它拼命地逃亡，却只能感到周围的空气都带了令它心惊胆战的魔力。  
在生命的最后、被黑焰吞噬的前一秒，它艰难地转过头，却发现那恶魔根本就没有追“来”。  
袭来的只是一团最微不足道的火焰。  
是的，只是火焰——只是那恶魔身边的一团魔力罢了。  
它的目光透过黑色的火环，看到远处那未曾移动一点的恶魔。对方站在满地的黑色中，披风被气流扬起，在他身边舞动如活物。他自己却没有丝毫动作，任由跳跃的火光在自己身上扭曲出一团又一团幽影，它们包裹着他，就像是从他身体里渗出的；黑色的火焰越是狂妄肆意，他就显得越扭曲和安静。  
他像一笔线条一样站着，脊背挺直，一脚在另一脚稍前方，就像拉小提琴的站姿；稍微低着头，用帽檐挡住部分面容；火光照亮了他侧脸的轮廓，高挺的鼻梁下，那双唇轻轻张开。  
“六十一。”他用唇形说。火焰在他唇上留下清晰的光斑。  
那是它看到的最后的东西。  
  
爱德蒙·唐泰斯，食物链顶端的男人，高级光炮，御主攒了三百多个晶石才接回来的复仇者，现在即将多一个“幽灵清退者”的名号。  
他一个人手撕了七十多个幽灵，就像一个勤勤恳恳刷图找提灯的加班御主，一个接一个地剁、一个接一个地撕，跑远了的就放一团火追着烧掉——他之前说过，他要把这帮幽灵杀了，连这里的魔术基盘都给它扬了；而现在，他正在实践自己的诺言，把这原本属于幽灵的地牢硬生生换个主人。  
“六十三……”他数着那些幽灵的死亡数字，慢慢地、一点点地数，“六十七……”  
火焰将他的袍角向上卷起，双腿修长的轮廓线条就完全被火焰映亮。那光更像是白色，与黑暗对比鲜明，他整个人好像变成了黑白漫画，每一点光影都异常鲜明。  
啪嗒。跑得最远的那只幽灵消散在空气中，再无声息。  
“七十一。”他转向那一半在墙里的巨大幽灵，因为幽灵已经趴在了地上，它只能看到他的脚轻轻一转，左脚划过来，然后右脚稍微转动，依旧是那种拉提琴一样的站姿，轻盈而优雅。他的披风随之转动，宽大的衣物让身形显得更加高而瘦，就像在一团飞舞的绒絮间包了一根钉子。它甚至想到那绒絮会擦着钉子的表面——他的身体被衣物擦着，那感觉甚至有点色情。  
一个即将杀死它的人让它感到色情，这事情想想还挺有趣。  
爱德蒙稍微偏过头，发丝就擦过脖颈，让那种色情变得越发明显。  
“你在看什么？”  
“看你色。”幽灵以一种人之将死的大无畏精神回答，“看你穿衣服就离谱，没事穿什么袍子，包这么严实都能让你穿出半遮半掩的感觉，你这人怎么回事。”  
爱德蒙：“？”  
他倒是没生气，但是这话怎么回事，这是即将被黑火烧成提灯的东西该说的话吗。  
“而且你别显摆你那两条腿了，当别人没有吗？”  
“你有？”  
幽灵还真没有。它卡了一秒，继续胆大包天：“不就是长么，你和我们一群死人嘚瑟，你杀就杀，耍什么帅？”  
“喔，”爱德蒙脸上露出了说不出是微笑还是威胁的弧度，“你没腿，所以刺激到你了？”  
幽灵看着他走过来，黑色的火焰随着那两条腿前进，在他的衣角跳跃。  
爱德蒙的手向它按过去。它甚至能听到那火焰带动空气发出的细微震颤声。  
哒。  
他的指尖碰到了幽灵虚幻的身体，黑焰翻卷而上，却没有丝毫热度。  
——就在爱德蒙降下死亡前的一瞬间，天草开口道：“别杀他。”  
  
天草的幻觉之旅一点都称不上好。  
他和幻觉里的爱德蒙一点也不亲切友好地进行了负距离交流，具体的交流方式是那个爱德蒙捏爆了他的心脏；直到现在他的骨头都在幻痛，幻觉可不是什么会关爱你心理健康的东西，这种杀死自己一遍、强行到达“出口”的经历是真的折磨心脏——他当年死的时候好歹还是砍头，可从来没想过要用手指在心口掏啊。  
他看着面前那虚幻的爱德蒙，明明躺在对方身下，却觉得对方比自己更容易击碎。随着他靠近脱离幻觉的“死亡”，对方的身影也在变得虚幻，唯有心口剜进去的手指疼得要命，他的身体好像在被那人一点点扯碎，而与此同时，对方的眼睛直接与他对视，深深地、狠狠地盯着他。  
那就像是一种诅咒。  
“真的要死么？在这里死去真的能出去么？你真的觉得，只要死掉，就能脱离幻境了吗？”  
他的声音透着急迫，就像真的在担心他的生命一样。天草慢慢抬起手，抚上对方的脸——他没什么力气，心口的疼痛让他眼前发黑，就连举手这个动作都异常艰难。  
在火焰中、在人们的呼号中，他抬起手，抚摸他的面颊。血液浸透了他的衣衫，红色和火光混在一起，有种让人心里发堵的美感。  
“你希望我活着吗？”  
“那当——”  
然后，天草抓着他的肩膀往下一压，以至于幻象的手直接从他背后穿出。那一瞬间幻象的脸扭曲了——那是真正的爱德蒙从未表现过的、暴怒的情绪。他瞪着天草，唇抿成一条线，狠狠地抽出手指，任由血液向下落；他的声音低沉如水的嗡鸣：“你就这么讨厌我？”  
“演错了。”天草笑着回答它，“爱德蒙应该就那么看着我才是。他可没有那么多不必要的台词。”  
“我会表现的本来就是你认为我会表现的景象。”幻象居然很有自知之明。  
“错了。”天草回答，“你展现的是我所想的景象。”  
下一刻，他从冒蓝火的状态里挣扎出来，因为在幻境里是躺着，此时差点直接栽在地上。英灵的心口其实没有任何切实存在的东西，通通是魔术伪造，但他还是觉得就像整个人被掏空过一次，甚至能清晰地记起手指的感触。  
不知道为什么，这个描述很黄，虽然他的本意一点都不黄。  
身体里的魔力完全被这种要命的向幽灵转化又强行折回的过程打散了，他身上没有一点力气，甚至几乎看不清东西。借着爱德蒙那显眼的银发，他慢慢向爱德蒙挪过去，挪到最后干脆就是直接栽到他肩膀，靠着他的身体。爱德蒙收回手搭在他脑袋上，看着黑焰快速地在他身上扩散。  
“……”天草，“你烧我头发。”  
“嗯。”爱德蒙假装没听出他的控诉，答得十分平静，好像天草只是在说“你碰我衣服”。  
“……”天草艰难地在他身上挪动，慢慢把自己贴向他的脸，碰上他的唇。爱德蒙注视着他，硬是一动不动，故意等他自己张嘴去尝试开始这个吻。  
然而，天草歪了歪头，把头发撩到爱德蒙身上，故意让火直接往他身上烧。自己的火当然没办法烧自己，但爱德蒙还是本能地退了一步，以至于天草差点栽下去。  
“你要是这么想烧我，那你还是自己解决自己的魔力不足吧。”  
“唔……”有求于人的时候永远得低头才是。天草放弃了对话，直接凑上去吮爱德蒙的唇，轻轻将舌尖滑进去。爱德蒙倒是没有拒绝他，魔力从对方的唇间流出，涌进他的身体，慢慢安抚他的灵基。  
他仰着脸，好像没有思考一般看着爱德蒙，金眸里的目光是散开的。爱德蒙好像能直接望进他眼里很深的地方，却又因为那散乱的目光什么都无法分辨。天草的身体紧靠着他，细微地喘息着，因为他的触碰而轻轻发抖。绝大多数英灵在魔力不足时都会变得相对安静，就像人饿得没力气，恨不得不做任何动作来减少能量消耗。天草这种本来就没有那么张扬的英灵就更显得有种奇妙的乖顺，甚至隐约带了依靠的意味。  
爱德蒙的手指搭在他后脑，越过黑焰，触碰他的发丝。其实并没有真的“点燃”，只是附在他身上而已。那层黑火包住天草时好像他整个人都被爱德蒙的气息吞没了，只要爱德蒙伸出手，就可以把他完全握在手里。  
……要是真那样就好了。还是说，要是真的那样就无聊了？  
爱德蒙的手指从他的发丝间穿过，慢慢地顺着他的长发滑动。他吮着天草主动探过来的舌尖，一点点将自己的魔力灌注到对方体内。两个人都没有分给旁边的幽灵任何注意力，这场景如同某种迷的历史重演，只不过国师换成了幽灵。  
“唔……”好一会，天草才松开他，“你就这么喜欢烧我头发？”  
爱德蒙看着他的眼睛重新聚集起视线，这才将目光移开，答非所问道：“为什么？”  
“因为他没有敌意。他所说的一切都并非谎言。”天草居然跟上了他的话题跳跃，“虽然有一些事是超出他认知的，但他确实没有故意蒙骗我们。”  
“嗯，然后我们就被七十多个幽灵包围了。”  
“……”天草在回答他之前又一次吻上了他。他的手指搭在爱德蒙脸颊，从耳根向嘴角轻抚；两个人的呼吸自然交缠在一起，如同试探，又如同理所应当。暧昧却又带着“不过是补魔啊”的态度——爱德蒙轻轻闭上眼，任由他吮走自己的魔力。来自迦勒底的魔力链接很快填补了他的损失，也让天草的吮吸变得好像不需要尽头。他捧着爱德蒙的脸，慢慢将自己的舌探过来，在他口腔里移动，好像每深入一点都得试探过他的默许才行。直到两人的舌缠在一起，天草也没有什么多余的反应，只是透过微张的眼帘去看他。  
“爱德蒙。”  
“嗯。”爱德蒙不知道他在幻觉里到底看到了什么，反正有福利他就受着，一点都不担心天草的心理情况——开玩笑，要是真的心理疾病，那爱德蒙就能光明正大地把他关起来了。作为一个爽文男主，爱德蒙从来都有种不择手段的气魄，先不说他在原著里硬生生祸及妻儿、要复仇就必须祸害人家全家，却偏偏对自己的前未婚妻和她的孩子网开一面的极致双标，就说现在他对天草，他可以一边同意御主的“任何人都有人身自由，不应当在没有任何违法犯罪的情况下被强制监禁”，一边已经开始思考怎么在迦勒底建小黑屋了。  
天草明锐地察觉到他周围的气氛不对，隐约有种说不上是敌意、反正就是让他头皮发麻的气氛。他默默缩开一步，再缩开一步，若无其事道：“不是你包围了幽灵们吗？遇到了七十多个落单的幽灵，御主肯定很高兴。”  
“你心情不好？”  
不，我心情好极了，尤其是你这么问的情况下。但天草全身的危机预感都已经炸了，他双手举在胸前，如同站立的猫咪，努力缩小自己的存在感以防止被攻击：“我很好，哈哈，今天天气不错，是吧？”  
“嗯。”爱德蒙在不见天日的地牢回答，“看得出，你的心情和我们头顶的东西完全一致。”  
“总之呢，我们现在应该做的最要紧的事是问情报，三部曲问情报打架拿圣杯，嗯，就是这样。”天草果断转身望向幽灵，“你——”  
他被爱德蒙从后方抱住了。  
直接一手搂过他的脖颈、一手搭在他的头顶，将下颌放在自己手背的那种拥抱。  
爱德蒙的重量压在他身上，属于复仇者的身体和任何普通人类一样是温暖的，甚至因为之前的战斗带了点灼烫。天草的手本来就举在胸前，此时左手自然搭在他手腕上，右手干脆拉住了他的手，和他十指交叉。这种只有手指互相接触的感觉温柔又矜持，进一步退一步都给了对方足够的空间，就像爱德蒙之前的感觉那样，每一点深入前都会给他留出拒绝的余地。  
而他想做的只有一件事，就是将手掌也完全贴合。  
“天草。”  
“……嗯。”  
“这是我最后一次打白工，别想再让我撕什么东西了，我又不是你的专业保镖，你有本事给我付钱。”  
天草：“？”  
我要是有基督山的财富，我当年就直接收买我的敌军。  
“还有，”他抵着他的发顶，慢慢道，“你要是真的感觉不开心……”  
“那我们直接回去小黑屋吧，然后就没有什么开不开心的了。”  
  
爱德蒙，男，战斗役，目前在看着自己点了话术的队友进行友好交流，并揉着自己被天草一个踮脚差点撞掉的下巴，心情十分阴郁，如同小黑屋关久了。  
  
  
  
  
毫无疑问，幽灵的诞生和死人有关。  
青田助织的死因是他太惹眼了。作为一个从边防之地迁到京城、就此平步青云的人，他的经历很简单，就是被微服私访的天皇看上眼了。他也不知道人家看上他什么，反正那是天皇，说看上他就看上他，没有任何人能和天皇对着干。再之后，流经整个世界的芬江发了大水，他在天皇授意下监管治水，和几个贪污受贿的官对上了。官嘛，普通人是关不了的，总要有一些办法去限制他们的权力。助织虽然能向天皇反应，却无法惩戒他们。在天皇迟迟不下达命令的情况下，他用了最古老、最无法取代的方式去制约他们的权力。  
他杀了他们。  
然后他就成了罪犯，成了幽灵。  
这经历堪称用完就扔的典范，天草都无力吐槽河谷天皇这藏都没藏的目的了——不就是找个莽汉撞上去当弃子吗，这就是朝中局势不好平衡，一群老狐狸个个不肯树敌，干脆拉个不那么滑头的去送死呗。  
“芬江有水，”那幽灵絮絮念着，“芬江有水……还会再发的，雨总是连着几年下的，我种过地，我知道，今年肯定还会发水。要是再让那群人去治水，肯定还要死更多的人。不能让他们去，一个都不……”  
“也就是说，你还是知道自己为什么被关起来的吧？”  
“我不知道。”幽灵回答，“我不明白……为什么不直接下令去惩罚他们？为什么我保护了人民，我却要死掉？我不过是杀了几个狗官而已。狗官不该死吗？”  
天草：“……”  
从程序正义的角度来讲确实是不太行，毕竟再怎么违法乱纪，他青田助织也不是法院；但他不仅曾打算给狗官来个古老制约、还当了一群这么想的人的领袖，实在没什么立场去辩驳他。  
“不行的……我不能死……我为什么死了……不行的不行的不行的……”幽灵的声音在地底回响，混乱的杂音让人头骨发麻，“我还没有……我得去……”  
“你有什么遗言吗？”  
幽灵忽然一顿，从那骨骼的喉咙里发出尖锐的摩擦声，两个粗粝表面的摩擦形成了如同来自地府的痛苦声音，“我……我还没说……还有话……”  
“请说吧。”天草像在安抚孩子，“我会帮你转告你的家人。”  
但幽灵发出了悲鸣。  
“不能再用……衡山那边的人！今年才……雨水最多……还会发洪！调粮食……粮库空了……调粮食！”  
幽灵咆哮着。作为一个已经死去的人，拼了命地想要把自己的话语带给生者。它的声音嘶哑难听，像个半辈子没开口的人突然拼尽全力地说话，让人什么都听不清。  
“告诉陛下，告诉他，告诉他啊……！”  
“别在这表忠心了，就是他让你去送死的。”爱德蒙听得脑壳疼，那声音简直就像有人贴着你的耳朵吹唢呐，非要把你吹到入土不可。幽灵眼眶里那两团火向他转过来，燃烧得好像随时会飞到他眼前、将他彻底吞噬。  
“他……随便……那里……人……”  
“你是想说，如果不告诉他，会死更多的人；所以不是你忠于他，而是你不希望那里的人们死去？”天草不愧是能哄孩子的人，他硬生生从那破碎的话语里拼凑出了幽灵真正想要表达的意思，“我明白了。还有什么话想对家人说吗？”  
幽灵拼命地点着头，就像一条恰巧被主人猜对了心思的小哈巴狗。  
“织子……她……跑……”  
“好。”天草又揉了揉它的颅骨，那场景仿佛一出真人版美女与野兽……不是，美男与幽灵，“还有话吗？”  
幽灵忽然嗅到了危机的味道。  
虽说刚才是天草把他从爱德蒙手里救下来的，但无论怎么看，天草这行动都是“你把遗言说完吧，我们要杀你了”——这什么仁慈反派设定，爱了爱了……  
个鬼。  
幽灵当场就是一缩，直接没入墙内，顺着地面向下逃。它知道自己逃不掉，但稍微稳定下来的精神就是想再跑一跑试试。它顺着砖墙移动，不断往深处逃亡，等着黑火追上……  
黑火没追他。  
作为一个刚说完“我不打算当打手了”的英灵，爱德蒙十分信守诺言，说不出手就不出手，硬生生看着幽灵逃窜，完全没有帮天草逮幽灵的意思。而天草·缺蓝·时贞自己压根没办法出手，以至于幽灵向下逃了三层，他们两个都没有一个人动。  
爱德蒙沉默是金，当场灵体化，拒绝接收天草的视线，就是不肯继续当打手。天草盯了他一会，见他没有实体化的意思，干脆开口道：“那你正好下去追？”  
爱德蒙：“……”  
他绕着天草飞了小半圈，落在天草肩头，仗着灵体化在他身体里进进出出，就是不肯正面回答他的问题。天草抬手去戳他的灵体，感觉到他绕着自己的手指行动，却不肯给出哪怕一个字的回应。  
“爱德蒙，”他的声音带了点感慨，“你是不是特别喜欢给我找麻烦。”  
你说对了。尽管爱德蒙在心里承认了这个答案，但他依旧不说话。我只是个灵体，你不要给灵体那么艰巨的任务，要找你自己去找嘛。  
天草没下去。  
他俯下身，贴着地面去听下方的声音。天牢分几层，他们下方应该是另一道几乎一模一样的走廊，而爱德蒙刚才已经把幽灵清理了一遍，现在下面很可能什么都没有，无论活人还是死人。  
所以，如果听到声音，那就多半意味着这里的问题不仅是这群幽灵。  
咔哒、咔哒。  
幽灵逃跑时骨头互相碰撞发出的虚幻声音。  
咔——  
摩擦着地面的尖锐噪声，像一个巨大的金属物件在地面平着移动，而地面布满了沙粒和石子。  
咔哒。幽灵的声音停了停，随即飞快地转向，拼命地往他们这边靠近，骨骼一路发出清晰的撞击声，如同它的生命讯号。但那金属的声音立刻发生了转变，它同样没入石壁，擦着砖缝，在每一块砖中发出尖锐的嗡鸣；它的声音像黑暗中潜藏的怪物终于发现了自己的目标，带着森然寒气猛扑过去，恶意隔着几层牢狱，依旧鲜明到刺痛了天草的神经——  
他猛地灵体化从地面离开，用空气将自己和地面隔绝。那嗡鸣声压根就没管幽灵，直接冲上来、在他们周围的墙里响动。现在已经不用贴着去听了，周围全是这尖锐的金属声，砖石甚至开始震动、因为它的行动向下坠落；灰尘和土块一起砸下来，碎裂的砖石发出不堪重负的呻吟。它在他们周围的砖石里放肆地转圈，以可怕的速度经过墙壁和天花板，绕着他们来回行动。在砖石破损而露出的黑色缺口中，一些发白的东西一闪而过，像无数的眼睛。  
怪兽、庞大、如同古老的邪神，也就是说……  
可以是个新五星卡，没准是个绿拐。  
天草默默掐断了自己脑子里的念头，邪神是邪神，五星卡是五星卡，不能因为触手系少女的存在就把它们混为一谈。当然，很可能只是因为御主不在这里，它才没有突然降落下来、变成一个美少女。毕竟，御主有的待遇，他们一般是不会有的。  
……嗯，不会有的。  
看着一根纤细的、满是粘液东西垂落下来的天草想。  
那东西慢慢旋转着，顶端一只眼球随着它转动，薄膜状的眼皮快速眨动，像要从这片空气里把两个英灵搜索出来。天草努力避免和它对视，稍微下降来让它难以直视他们。爱德蒙随着天草贴近地面——这是个非常正常的思路，怪物从上方垂下眼球，那向下同样可以远离它的身体。但就在他降下去的时候，天草快速地弹了起来。  
它的身体并不仅仅在“上面”，而是在“四周”。  
就在刚才那激烈的声音中，它已经将粘稠的液体覆盖了他们周围的所有砖缝。  
从所有的缝隙里、所有可以有液体渗出的地方，一条条触手正在向上生长，慢慢地、慢慢地贴近他们的灵体。从四周探来的目光一点点蚕食着他们的行动空间，而两个英灵都绝对没有直接用灵体穿过这东西的想法。他们快速向着楼梯那一边撤退，躲过那些垂落的、黏腻的触手，周围的砖石依旧在不停地剥落，沾着黑色粘液的土块让他们不得不尝试躲闪。而与此同时，在楼梯那边，更多的粘液垂落下来，像是要组成一道幕布。  
天草快速地调动着自己的大脑。  
毫无疑问，他们应该尝试逃跑，如果路被堵住，那就看看这粘液是否真的能填满他们所在的空间。只要能躲就躲，不到万不得已，只有疯子才会和疑似邪神的东西单挑。  
但是他忘了一件事。  
……他忘了爱德蒙就是个疯子。  
在那团黑色粘液幕布落下的同时，爱德蒙一个冲刺，直接从幕布里冲过去，留下天草一个人傻愣愣的，既不知道爱德蒙有没有受到什么精神污染，也不知道自己该不该冲过去。  
……什么人啊你！  
爱德蒙表示这都是常规操作，即使他的灵体那一瞬间就像要裂开，他也觉得自己情况良好。好像有无数尖锐的、混杂的怒吼和尖叫在他脑海里搅拌着，肆意的仇恨和疯狂袭击着他的灵基，让他几乎看不清任何东西；但他是真的觉得自己一切良好。  
他安静地听着脑海里那些仇怨的声音，全然无视了它们的愤怒和挣扎，就像看什么离自己很远的东西一样，只是静静地听着、看着。  
甚至没准能和他们聊聊天。  
他悬浮在黑暗中，一点点解析着那些黑暗，并将自己的火焰烧了过去。  
但天草就不太好了。  
他就没想过“面对危机那当然是要冲上去”这种奇葩选项，稍一卡顿，面前的黑色幕布就加厚到他一点都不想尝试的程度。爱德蒙在那一边，而他被隔在这一侧，一边担心对方，一边还得躲触手。  
爱德蒙是复仇鬼。他对这东西的抗性很可能比天草要高。如果这东西完全没有任何问题，爱德蒙应该会折回找他；如果有一部分问题，那爱德蒙的自救可能性远比他强。天草快速地理清了思路，谨慎地退开，在已经化为触手丛林的走廊里移动，小心地躲避着那些黑色的东西，甚至尝试梳理之前的思路。那位女装“公主”放出的青蛙毫无疑问是在给天皇传消息，然后天皇把他们堵在了御书房，就是为了让他们来这里面对这个……？这倒确实是普通人不可能解决的事物，而且也能解释为什么河谷的天皇会对魔术有所了解。  
唯一的问题就是那两个人与溪源的国师到底有没有联系，他们是不是被这个世界的两个国家联手坑了一把。  
那些黑线越来越密集、越来越难以躲闪，它们已经完全从砖缝中渗透出来，变成黏糊糊的一滩；头顶的黑液向下坠落，如同一场密闭空间中的人造雨；他一个可怜的灵体左躲右闪，感觉自己已经穿越到了飞机游戏，正在试图躲开前方的攻击。  
好麻烦。  
不知为何，这句话又出现在脑海里。从见到那个被幽灵拖着的诱饵时他就有点这种想法了。好麻烦、好想直接告诉他们别再用那些场景刺激他，一次两次地都是那一段时间、都是那些人，有意思吗？  
从青田助织的情况来看，那种诱饵肯定不是它们几个幽灵能搞出来的。那所有的以精神攻击为目的的幻象绝对都来自这个黑漆漆的东西，而这东西正在寻找他。  
“你……在这里……吧……”  
又垂下了一根触手，触手顶端是明显的唇状结构，有人类的声音从里面传出，小孩子似的，又尖又稚嫩——  
像拉赫穆。  
这么一想，天草更不好了。  
“出来。”它的声音带着奇妙的震颤，听起来就像是从远处传来、和回声混在一起，“出来，面对我……你会喜欢面对我的。”  
天草一动不动。  
他十分怀疑这个东西的下一步是从他的记忆里把死人拎出来构建一个幻境，再和他说什么“在这里和他们永远在一起”。  
“面对我。面对我，人类……”  
英灵又稍微退开一点，远离了那张嘴。  
“我会给你你想要的。你从未想过的人间极乐，你所想要的一切我都会满足你，物质的，精神的，你的一切。”它却好像抓住了他所在的方向，那张嘴快速地逼近，“你什么都不需要付出。你只要和我做朋友就好了。大哥哥，你会和我做朋友的吧？这里好黑好冷，只有我一个，你会愿意给我一点光的，对吧？”  
“精神也算？”天草突兀地问。  
“当然。当然，哥哥。哥哥想要的一切我都会给哥哥——”  
“论证一下来霍奇猜想？”  
邪神：“？”  
“NP完全问题也行，哥德巴赫也不是不可以。”天草继续一点点拉开距离，“你看，我提供了这么多选项，你一个都满足不了我。”  
如果“？”能像漫画一样实体化，邪神现在的“？”能把天草压趴下。  
天草却反而冷静了。它既然要他出来，就说明它的粘液量到底是有限的，没办法把这里的所有空间直接填满、强行影响他的灵魂。而且它也并不知道他的具体位置，他说一句话快速换一个地方，就足以让它无计可施。  
邪神这东西，邪就邪吧，毕竟怎么看都还不是真正的外神，没到看一眼就精神崩溃的程度。  
“物质上的就更好办了，你把圣杯给我，你说什么是什么。”天草又一次转移位置，“圣杯是——”  
“我知道！”这一次，邪神却忽然欢欣起来，“我知道，我这就去给你拿！”  
下一刻，它再次发出金属的尖啸声，直接冲向了下方。


End file.
